Episode 7382 (18th July 2010)
Plot Ryan goes to the Rovers to get Michelle to come and help Sian. Owen follows and offers to drive them to the hospital. They pile into his car, Sian still in severe pain. Chesney enjoys Fiz's discomfort as he talks about John to Eddie and Anna, letting her fear that he's going to give the game away. Charlotte brings a jet-lagged Colin to meet John at the Rovers. Colin explains that he went to Canada with his girlfriend to escape her violent husband but she left him, he got fed up and came back to Weatherfield. Michelle and Ryan deliver Sian to A&E but don't have a contact number for Sian's mother. They decide to ring the Websters. Lloyd drops Cheryl off at a seedy club for her job trial. He suggests she needn't be a stripper but she dismisses his concerns and arranges to meet him afterwards. Owen returns to the pub and muscles in on Izzy and Kirk's conversation. Izzy's displeased when Owen instructs her to dissuade her sister from going on holiday with friends. Izzy's uncooperative. Kevin collects Sophie from the prom and takes her to the hospital. She's desperately worried about Sian. The doctor tells them that Sian's appendix had ruptured but has been removed. Ryan's congratulated for his timely action while Sophie seethes. John summons the courage to confess to Colin about stealing his identity. Colin's astonished but promises not to go to the police. He goes home to take in the bombshell. John's hugely relieved. Sophie visits a sleeping Sian in her hospital bed. She tells her she loves her and plants a kiss on her cheek. John tells Fiz that Colin will not grass them up. Fiz thinks he's fooling himself, saying that sooner or later, Colin will drop them in it. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Nurse - Sally Walsh *Colin Fishwick - David Crellin *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Doctor - Mark Jardine Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - A & E reception and ward *Weatherfield High - Corridor *Unknown club - Exterior Notes *This additional Sunday episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After enduring an uncomfortable meeting with Colin, it suddenly dawns on John that his namesake has been having an affair with Charlotte; and a distressed Sophie dashes to Sian's hospital bedside, wondering why her girlfriend was with Ryan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,500,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns